


be with me always, take any form (drive me mad)

by antpelts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, lmao theres a tag, they love each other thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “I.. what are you- what are you even doing?”“Vying for your attention.”
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	be with me always, take any form (drive me mad)

**Author's Note:**

> a request which i take over on tumblr (antpelts) ily(all) drops this and runs
> 
> the title is literally from wuthering heights and itll make sense once u read lmao

“I.. what are you- what are you even doing?”

“Vying for your attention.”

Evan couldn’t help the little snort of laughter that slipped from him, smiling to himself as he felt Jared’s chin settle on his shoulder. He leaned back in his desk chair, closing his eyes when he felt Jared’s arms around him from behind - only a little awkwardly with the chair between them. He never got tired of it, never got tired of the easy and casual comfort between them. It was easy for Evan to cave and drop whatever he was doing to just fall into bed or onto the couch with Jared and waste time in each other’s arms, but it wasn’t the weekend quite yet.

“I have class,” he reminded him gently, though he let out a happy sigh when he felt Jared’s nose pressing to the side of his head.

“‘s online.” When it was spoken he felt the breath on his ear and Evan let a huff out of his nose - face scrunching in a silent inquiry Jared wouldn’t see.

“Still class.” He tipped his head to the side, leaning away from Jared’s lips where they’d move to press against his jaw. “Discussing the reading. Don’t make me regret staying home for this class instead of- instead of going to the- to the- to the, um, library.”

It was an empty threat, they both knew that. After a full week of in person classes Jared knew Evan wasn’t keen on going back onto campus for his last class before the weekend. Besides, sometimes he had to speak and despite there being places for him to do so it was already enough to have his classmates listening. The idea of strangers bearing witness to his thoughts was sort of nauseating. Interpreting literature was enough on its own.

“Fine,” Jared mumbled, instead nuzzling his face up to the back of Evan’s head, grip loosening. 

With the new slack Evan was able to lean forward, checking the time on his phone before closing out some tabs and opening up the video client for his class. He still had five minutes which left him time to give the discussion board a last scroll through in preparation, even if he knew what all of his thoughts were already. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if the online class was better or worse, but it fit his literature gen ed and it was interesting - queerness, feminism, and race as explored in literature - and the specific section was online only. Plus he got to be home all day Friday, seeing as it was his only class for the day. Even if it being online sometimes made it hard to keep up on his own he couldn’t deny the upsides.

“You gotta be- gotta be quiet now.” Evan spared him a glance, watching him move to lean over on the wall next to his desk. He craned his neck to see Evan’s screen, still waiting for the session to start, mic muted and video off. There was still a good two or three minutes.

“Oops,” Jared’s tone was flat and Evan scrunched up his face quizzically, watching as he pulled his phone from his pocket and let it drop onto the carpet. “Dropped my phone.”

Tilting his head Evan opened and closed his mouth for a second, just utterly befuddled. With Jared, though, he sort of learned to just not ask questions. With a shrug he shifted in his seat, turning his attention to his laptop, watching as other names popped into the waiting lobby before his professor showed up to start their class. Out of the corner of his eye he was aware of Jared taking a shuffling step towards him, glancing without turning his head he saw him kick his phone, sliding it under Evan’s desk.

“Ah, shit.” There was still no intonation to his voice but when Evan glanced up with a furrowed brow he saw Jared’s lips twitch into the slightest grin. “What a shame. Well, you know me. Clumsy as fuck all.”

Before he could inquire what in the  _ fresh hell  _ Jared was doing his laptop pinged, signaling that his class was starting. Slowly their video feeds popped up, his classmates slowly joining, all still muted.

“Just.. be quiet. Class is starting,” Evan mumbled, turning his full attention to his laptop. After three more people joined the professor finally unmuted, launching into her greeting. Normally Evan would at least  _ try _ to focus on whatever she was saying but he felt a nudge on his leg, drawing his gaze to glance down again. Jared was on his hands and knees, squeezing past his leg to shimmy under his desk. Sighing softly out of his nose Evan just shifted, scooting back enough to let him get his phone.

The thing about  _ that _ was that he just fully disappeared underneath the desk, letting out a quiet huff as he moved to sit up. He ducked his head so as to not hit it, resting his cheek on Evan’s thigh. The contact sent a slight shudder up his spine and he carefully reached a hand down to lightly flick his forehead. Instead of moving away Jared just tipped his head back a little, pressing a kiss to Evan’s hand.

Nope.

No way.

Resting and elbow on his desk he kept his eyes on the screen, subtly covering his mouth so he could talk without being noticed - still muted. His voice dropped into a harsh whisper, “are you- are you serious?”

“What?” Evan could just picture the shit-eating grin on his face as he felt his hands slide over his thighs to curl around the waistband of his sweatpants. His fingers were cold as they dipped under, lightly brushing over the skin of his hips. In an effort to keep himself from having a visible reaction he curled his toes, lightly kicking at Jared’s thigh.

“I’m in- in class,” he hissed back, clenching his jaw as he felt Jared nuzzling at his thigh. After a second he felt a hand draw away, hearing the quiet click of Jared’s glasses being pulled off and folded before being set on the carpet next to him.

“Gonna stop me?”

Jared was calling his bluff and Evan knew the second he told him to stop he would. Despite all the teasing Jared was always careful with him. The silence hung in the air for a minute and slowly the hand not gripping his hip moved to squeeze his thigh instead. Before he could even think about it Evan’s legs fell open a little, fully giving himself to Jared. He knew he should have told him to stop, should have paid attention to his class. The thing about Evan, though, was that while for some inexplicable reason he had a reputation as an utter prude.. it couldn’t be farther from the truth. Just because he didn’t care to discuss his sexual habits with friends didn’t mean that he didn’t have sex or that he never got horny. Which.. Jared could vouch for. He could very much vouch for.

Jared kissed over his clothed thigh, making Evan’s breath hitch. He paused though before he could get too close to his dick. Not close enough to touch but close enough to make Evan squirm, running a hand up and down his thigh. When Jared stopped his movements he couldn’t help but roll his hips as subtly as he could in his chair, pressing close enough so that Jared’s nose pressed gently against his dick; he could picture the grin that he was sure Jared was pulling.

“-so if you could all unmute-” Evan’s attention jolted back to his class. Right. His class. It wasn’t technically too late to back out and he knew Jared would respect that but he was already getting hard and his reserve was getting weaker every second he thought about Jared’s mouth. There was a slight nuzzle up against his cock and he let out a little breath, curling his toes again.

“You’re so fucking dirty, you really that horny?”

“Shut up,” Evan hissed, hand slipping down to gently card through Jared’s hair before moving to grip onto his own thigh as Jared mouthed at him through his pants. The layers kept it from affecting him as much but he could feel Jared’s hot breath against his dick. With a short breath he hooked one of his legs around Jared’s back, keeping him close as he muttered, “unmuting.”

With a click of his mouse the stakes increased tenfold. A glance at the clock told him that only six minutes of class were behind him. That just left 44 minutes. He couldn’t help a little shiver, wondering if Jared would just finish him off or if he was going to make him wait until the end of class. He hoped for the latter because the former would be embarrassing, even if this was already utterly mortifying. If he wasn’t a horny twenty year old he probably would’ve taken the less morally questionable road. But he was. And he didn’t.

In an attempt to make it better he carefully, subtly, moved his mouse to switch off his video. The least he could do was spare his classmates because there was no way he was going to be able to keep a straight - heh - face. Besides, he didn’t want anyone else to be a part of this and he was confident no one else wanted to be a part of it either. So off with his video feed. Nobody needed to know how badly his boyfriend apparently wanted to suck his dick.

“-van, did you mean to turn off your camera?”

“Sorry,” he forced out, trying to keep himself focused and composed enough to not give himself away. “My laptop has been having, um, having problems.”

Just like that the moment had passed without any more questions and Evan let himself relax, slumping back into his seat. He could feel how Jared’s shoulders shook with laughter and he let his leg slip down from around him, lightly kicking at his thigh. A weak act of retaliation, but retaliation nonetheless.

When hands curled back around his waistband of his sweatpants Evan let his head loll back, feeling Jared tug on them a little. Even that had him raising his hand to his mouth, biting down on his own fist to stifle a noise. The first thought he had was about how soft Jared’s hands were as he pulled his half hard cock out of his pants and boxers. The second being-  _ shit, fuck, holy shit-  _ because when he lifted his head and glanced down he saw Jared blinking up at him. He was slack-jawed, tongue hanging out as a bead of spit dripped off it, falling onto the head of his dick. Throwing his head back he bit down harder on his knuckle to fight off any noises. 

Every few moments he caught bits of conversation from his laptop, discussion of the role of women in  _ Wuthering Heights,  _ but his brain couldn’t wrap around any of it. It all went in one ear and out the other as he felt Jared wrap a hand around his cock, using his own spit to help slowly jerk him off, coaxing him to get fully hard. He heard his name and jerked his head up, barely gathering that he was being asked his opinion on whatever had just been said. A glance at the clock told him just under ten minutes had passed and he’d been silent the whole time. Since the class was small and people often started to get onto tangents the professor made sure to seek input from everyone. This time he had nothing. Sorry, Emily Brontë. He  _ had  _ done the reading and he’d even double checked the discussion board to try and avoid this but his boyfriend had his hand on his dick and his brain was practically shut off. The only things he could feel through his haze was utter panic and underlying pleasure.

“Oh, well-” Evan bit his tongue as he pushed himself to sit up straighter. At the same time Jared gave his cock a little squeeze - no way could he make it through this class. Besides, it was dangerous. If he wasn’t getting jerked off he probably would have spiraled, wondering if he would get in trouble for some sort of sexual harassment, he was basically getting head  _ in a class!  _ His hand shot to hover over his laptop’s power button, hesitating for only for a second before pressing down on it hard, “I actually think that..”

Once he heard the little power-off ping he let his voice trail off before slumping back into his seat.

“Holy shit,” when Jared breathed out a laugh his breath hit Evan’s cock, drawing a whine out from him. “You’re fucking kidding me, dude.”

“Don’t.. don’t call me dude when you’re- when you’re about to suck my dick.”

“Dude,” Jared reiterated, pressing a few kisses over his still-clothed thigh. “Who said I am?”

“So no head?” The panic had subsided now, instead he focused on Jared’s languid strokes over his dick. (There was sure to be panic later over literally just leaving in the middle of his online class, but that was something for future Evan to handle.) He snorted out a quiet laugh, arching his hips up a little into the touch.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jared said, leaning his cheek on Evan’s thigh as he gave a little laugh. They shared a glance, Evan’s expression impossibly fond despite it all, breathy sighs falling from his lips. Reaching a hand down he gently brushed Jared’s hair away from his forehead. “I can’t believe you.”

“Wh.. What?” Evan’s eyelids drooped and he shuddered as Jared’s thumb ran over the head of his cock.

“You like.. force fucking quit your class so I’d suck you off.”

“Shut up.” It was hard to be commanding when he was giving out little whines and puffs of breath. Drawing his hand away he arched his hips, pushing his sweatpants and boxers down around his thighs. Jared helped easily with his free hand before dipping to press a few open mouthed kisses to the newly exposed skin of his thighs.

“Mhm,” Jared hummed with an amused little smile, nuzzling at the base of Evan’s cock. He was fully hard now, aching to feel Jared’s mouth on him.

“Quit.. Quit teasing,” he choked out, watching as Jared opened his mouth, ready to say something, breath hitting his erection. Before he could get any thoughts out Evan tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling his head back until they could meet eyes again.

This time it wasn’t soft and fond. This time Jared’s breath hitched and his mouth hung open, eyes half lidded. His breath came out in little pants, directly falling onto Evan’s dick. A little grin pulled on Jared’s lips and all Evan could do was furrow his brow, watching as he gathered some spit in his mouth. Letting his tongue hang out he let the spit drip right down onto Evan’s erection - again. Now that he didn’t have to worry about noise Evan let out a groan, curling his toes at the sensation.

“I- I said quit teasing,” this time his voice was a little stronger as well as his grip. Another tug brought Jared’s stuck out tongue to press to the head of his cock. He hesitated for a second, waiting for Jared. After all their time together they fell into a rhythm of a push and pull to put Evan’s anxieties at ease. He got to play rough and then he’d give it a second. If it was too much Jared would use the moment to let him know.

They met eyes again and Evan watched as he gently drew his tongue over the head, gathering up the spit and precum there. His eyes fell shut and he let his jaw drop open a little wider, his hot breath making Evan squirm.

“You gonna talk like that to the guy who’s got your dick-”

Before he could finish Evan gave another tug, getting about half of his dick in Jared’s mouth. He took it easily, relaxing his jaw and opening his eyes again to look up at Evan. Shutting him up for once really felt good. Especially when Jared looked at him like that, up through his lashes, blinking slowly.

“Who’s got my dick in his- in his mouth?” The comment seemed to catch Jared off guard and he grinned as much as he could with his lips around Evan’s erection, cheeks flushing darkly. He looked so pretty like that, some drool dripping down to his chin, pupils blown out. Evan could get used to the whole dirty talk thing - reducing Jared to this mess was more than worth it.

Loosening his grip on Jared’s hair Evan ran his fingers through it, settling on the back of his head. In response Jared gave his cock a little squeeze at the base, holding him steady as he bobbed his head shallowly. He adjusted the angle so that the head of Evan’s dick could press to the inside of his cheek, pushing it out. The sight was enough to earn a shudder and Evan tipped his head back against the chair.

“Fuck,” he muttered eloquently, brushing his thumb over the back of Jared’s head. He felt a hand moving to grip his own free one and he glanced back down to see Jared lacing their fingers together. That brought a dopey smile to his face, coupled with a breathy sigh as Jared slowly pulled back. A string of saliva hung between his lips and the head of Evan’s cock. The loss of warmth made him shiver, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair again, though not moving him.

“Like it?”

All Evan could do was nod, looking between Jared’s eyes that were far too pretty for this and his drool slicked chin. He gave Jared’s hair a little tug, curling his toes when he watched how it made Jared’s mouth drop open on instinct.

“Wanna fuck my mouth, Hansen?” A challenge glittered in Jared’s eyes, maybe a little dampened by how positively fucked he looked already, but incredibly hot nonetheless. “Wanna fuck me and cum on my face or-”

The words had their intended effect, making Evan’s grip tighten as he pulled his head forward, easing him onto his cock. Jared’s hand moved from holding it around the base to hold onto Evan’s hip instead as his eyes fluttered shut. Both of their other hands were still connected and Jared gave a little squeeze as he took all of Evan in his mouth.

“What if I wanna- if I wanna cum down your throat?” There was a little hint of hesitance as Evan felt it out, but he was rewarded with a whine that sent a nice little vibration through him. Before he could recover enough to say anything else Jared swallowed around him and he gave a choked squeak. Only recently had Jared started to get so daring - it had taken months of practice to be able to take Evan all the way but it really was worth it; it was mutually beneficial and all. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Jared’s throat and hearing the  _ noises  _ he made nearly sent him over the edge. And, well, on Jared’s end he got to see Evan utterly fall apart; like this Evan couldn’t hold back, letting out drawn out moans and whines as he held onto Jared’s hand and hair for dear life.

After a second Jared was pulling back and when Evan lifted his head to look at him he had the wind knocked out of him. Eyelids drooping, drool dripping off his chin, cheeks flushed. It was almost more than Evan could take because  _ god  _ Jared was hot and he loved him. He was about to vocalize as much but Jared drew in a breath before ducking his head and sinking down on Evan’s cock again. On reflex his hips jerked up a little and he felt himself hit the back of Jared’s throat, letting out a strangled noise. Jared took it like a champ and that was even  _ hotter.  _

“I can’t last like- last like this,” he managed between pants, holding onto Jared’s hand like a lifeline. “I’m gonna- gonna cum. Fuck.”

Permission came in the form of Jared blinking up at him, fingers curling to tightly hold onto Evan’s hip. Picking up his pace he started to bob his head a little more, digging his nails into Evan’s skin. The cherry on top was when he gave another hum, hollowing his cheeks as he increased his suction.

That was it, game over. Evan used his grip on Jared’s hair to pull him down again, bottoming out in his mouth, shuddering when he swallowed around him. As he rode out his orgasm he hunched his shoulders, giving a broken whine. He made good on his earlier sentiment, cumming down Jared’s throat. With each little twitch of his dick he shuddered, thighs trembling.

After a minute Jared was lifting his head, panting quietly and resting his cheek on Evan’s thigh. They met eyes and he was  _ grinning  _ and Evan felt his cheeks flush darkly. He couldn’t help his own blissful little smile in response, dropping the hand from his hair to instead cup his cheek.

“Good, right?” There was a little self-satisfied grin on his face that made Evan puff out a shaky breath.

“Yes,” he murmured softly, reaching his thumb to brush some of the drool off Jared’s lips. “But pl-please don’t- don’t do that again. I mean, not when I’m in class.”

“Fine, deal.” Jared’s voice trailed off, eyes falling shut from the soft touch.

“You’re- You’re hot, though,” it came out with a breathy laugh that had Jared letting out his own in response.

“I know.”

“Dickhead.”

“You love me though.” There was something unbearably soft in the words that made Evan’s chest ache.

“I do. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world <3


End file.
